Gemstone Deities
by Lord Nitro
Summary: Malachite has been scorned by her parents. Chrysocollla is blissfully ignorant. Sugilite and Sardonyx are twins! Some freaky stuff is gonna go down..


Malachite growled when her servant, Azurite, informed her of the party on Olympus. Apparently her parents, Lapis Lazuli and Jasper had a hatchling with Peridot named Chrysocolla. She wasn't even invited! That wouldn't do now would it? Collecting her energy, she disappeared in a turquoise burst of energy.

* * *

Olympus, Throne Room

Amethyst's P.O.V.

The party was in full swing. Lapis Lazuli, Peridot and Jasper sat in their thrones, Peridot holding the hatchling. Hatchlings are what happens when multiple deities fuse their essences into a new being. Even hatchlings can make more hatchlings. Jade was sitting with her boyfriend, Emerald near. Blue Pearl was holding her belly softly, pregnant with her child. Her husband, Yellow Pearl, was doting on her. Children and Hatchlings were similar, but Children were created from doing the deed and could not produce hatchlings until older. Suddenly, a dark chill went through the room as a turquoise flash appeared, as four legs appeared, followed by a wild pale green mane.

Malachite. The Titaness of Destruction, Doom, Chaos and the Dangers of the Sea. Daughter of the benevolent Goddess Lapis Lazuli and the fierce God Jasper. She was known for her violent and chaotic nature. Everyone paused, gasping and murmurs. Malachite walked towards the Thrones with a malicious grin. "What a lovely assembly you have, dear parents. Godly," She gestured to Calcite and Pyrope, whom were dating. "Mortals," She gestures to a few mortals. She looks at Amethyst with a grin. "Why, even the peasants! I can understand the lack of Titans and Primordials of course." She nods, as if sympathetically. "I was quite distressed at not receiving an invitation." Malachite said, softly.

"You weren't wanted you old hag!"I shouted, angrily.

"What?" Malachite asks, confused. "Not wanted?" I nodded fiercely. "Oh dear, oh my. What an awkward situation...Then, I had merely hoped it was an oversight my dear Azurite was not informed." She stroked the short, chubby boy Azurite whom was sleeping upon her shoulder. "Oh, I am making a scene. I best be on my way." She said, turning to leave.

"Y-you are not offended, dear daughter?" Lapis Lazuli asked, warily.

"Offended, dear mother? Of course I am not!" Malachite said with a grin. "Why, in fact, I will bless the hatchling." Malachite turned around. "Chrysocolla will grow in beauty, of appearance and in personality, she will be adored by all whom even glance at her."

Peridot nodded. "What a lovely blessing, eh Jasper? And you said Malachite would be horrible to Chrysocolla! Why didn't you two have faith in your daughter? How could you say she was a mistake?" Peridot blurted out.

Malachite froze, her eyes widening before narrowing. "Horrible? A mistake, you say? Very well." Malachite turned and began to walk away, before throwing a teal blast of energy at Beryl, the minor Goddess of Purity, Water, Rivers and Compassion. "Remember this, _father,_ **mother,** Peridot. This is not over. I will return, and when I do? Little darling Chrysocolla will _**die**._ " The Titaness snarled, disappearing in another burst of turquoise.

* * *

Malachite snarled, as she summoned one of her eldest friends, Sapphire. "Yes, Mal?" The Goddess of Prophecy, Ice, Loyalty, Winter and many other things asked.

"I need to see the future." Malachite said, gripping the armrests of her throne.

"There will be a terrible war, of that I am most certain of, as it lay at 92%. It seems...the fate of the war hinges upon the actions of a pair of young Titanesses, Sugilite and Sardonyx. My child, Garnet..when she and Amethyst produce a hatchling, it will be Sugilite. If you have Sugilite, it is at a 99.7% of your success. Sugilite shall be an Olympian, but may become your ally and oppose the others, of that I am certain. Sardonyx shall be born from Garnet and Pearl, and if you have her you have 99.7% of success as well. Sardonyx is also an Olympian, or she shall, but I see complications between her and Sugilite. You must mend their issues if you wish them both on your side." Sapphire spoke softly, a tear falling.

"Thank you, Saph." Malachite purred. Sapphire nodded, upset. "Which Gods will oppose me?" Malachite asked.

"Your father, Jasper. Amethyst, Pearl, Beryl, Enstalite, Bixbite, Spessartine" Sapphire's voice choked, causing Malachite to frown. "Ruby and Rose Quartz." Malachite nodded.

"And whom besides the Godly shall oppose me? Also, are you sure you cannot convince Ruby?" Malachite said.

"I am certain I can convince Ruby, as for others. Tourmaline, Green Tourmaline, Chrome Tourmaline. Azotic Topaz, Smoky Quartz, Ametrine, and Yellow Diamond." Sapphire said, voice unwavering this time.

"Allies and Neutrals?" Malachite said, no longer caring for by race.

"Peridot shall remain neutral, along with Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl. In fact, all Pearls except for Pearl and Black Pearl will remain neutral, as will Opal." Sapphire inhaled.

"For your allies, you will have many. Gaspetite, Fluorite, Kunzite, Thulite, Spinel, Tanzanite, Zoisite, Apatite, Hemimorphite, Iolite, Ammolite, Ruby Zoisite, Blue Diamond, White Diamond, Black Diamond, Menolite, Citrine, Onyx, Chrysoberyl, Amazonite, Aquamarine, Chalcedony, Red Agate, Blue Agate, White Agate, Green Agate, Yellow Agate, Orange Agate, Purple Agate and even Black Agate. Silver Iolite, Schoral, Obsidian and Sard. Hematite herself will also join you."

"What of the other deities, Sapphire?" Malachite asked, cold eyes gleaming.

"Too variable, I would not like to give inaccurate information which could change. For example, Gneiss will choose sporadically, although Gneiss is angered by the Olympians, so you have a greater chance, although by one percent." Sapphire responded, monotonously. "Your mother even, Lapis Lazuli, is conflicted. She feels upset by your oath and vow, but feels your anger is justified, and wishes to make amends."

"Hm, very well. Thank you, Sapphire." Malachite said. "Summon Fluorite, Menolite, Zoisite, Apatite, Kunzite, Thulite and Ruby Zoisite." Malachite said, to her messenger, Azurite. Azurite nodded, before dashing off.

Malachite looked around, her throne room. The walls were painted black with turquoise stripes, an ornate chandelier lighting it, the light reflected by the diamonds. The chandelier itself was made out of malachite stones, melded together. To the right of her throne lay a smaller, simpler yet still elegant icy throne for Sapphire. To the left lay Malachite's other lieutenant's throne, Azurite. In front of them lay a wide, obsidian table with blackrock chairs.

* * *

Malachite's P.O.V.

Menolite was the first to arrive. Menolite had a large plume of blonde hair, curled back in tufts. Menolite also had simple orange robes, covering most of her skin. She had plump lips and amber eyes. Menolite was the Goddess of Peace, Serenity, Sloth, Cleanliness and, oddly enough, Justice. Menolite bored me, really but was occasionally fun.

Fluorite had a massive mane of spiky fuchsia pink hair. Fluroite was a darker Titaness, with a long dress that was black and plum purple swirling with a light pink near the top. Fluorite had two massive claws, truly massive. She had fangs, pale teal eyes, and a jagged scar on her neck from when her twin brother, Gaspetite had attacked her. Fluorite was the Titaness of Hunting, Night and Animals. Fluorite also was technical a minor Titaness of Destruction, Chaos and Anarchy. She was my bestie! "Orite!" I shouted, a wide grin on my face as I dashed towards Fluorite.

Fluorite grinned, showing her fangs. "'Chite!" Flurotie grabbed me and twirled me around three times, as we began laughing. I smiled, before teleporting to my throne, a smirk. "Sit, Fluorite, Menolite. We shall wait for the others."

Thulite and Kunzite were the next to come. Thulite had long reddish-pinkish hair, a plume on his head, two locks going down the sides. The locks ended in swirls. Thulite's bangs were swept to the side. With a buttercream floral skirt and caramel pants, Thulite had four arms. Did I mention Thulite had very pale pink skin? Thulite also had plump lips and an headband with an eye on it. Thulite's narrow, honey colored eyes were warm and soft. Thulite was a God of Deserts, Storms and Athletics, as well as War.

Kunzite, Thulite's wife, had a blue visor covering her one, singular, eye. With plump lips and pale blue skin, Kunzite had a long, long pink dress, with a rich blue corset. Kunzite also had baby blue gloves. Kunzite's long, hair was sort of wavy at the start, being a rich shade of blue, before ending in vibrant, pink swirls. Kunzite was the Goddess of Empathy, the Soul, Childbirth, Peace and Compassion. She was also the Patron of Mothers and Children. Kunzite also was a deity of mischief though. Kunzite's second pair of arms were usually hidden behind her massive hair.

Zoisite entered, looking bored. With red hair, in three long curls, two pointing outwards and one straight up, Zoisite was still bland. Zoisite was unique among deities as her arms were not attatched to her torso, neither were her fingers to her palm. In fact, Zoisite's entire lower half was separate from her upper half. Zoisite had large claws and a curvaceous figure. Zoisite was the Primordial Goddess of Evolution, Apathy, Technology and Nature. Zoisite had no consort, as it was "beneath Zoisite" to engage in such. "Are we missing anyone?" Zoisite asked, her smooth yet emotionless voice echoing. I hated Zoisite with a passion. Did I mention Zoisite had four arms, it was a common trait.

"Yes. We need Apatite and Ruby Zoisite." I answered, gritting my teeth.

"Very well then, Malachite." Zoisite said, shrugging.

Ruby Zoisite entered, looking flustered. Ruby Zoisite reminded me of a watermelon. Her skin was reddish maroon, her visor was black like the seed of a watermelon. Her hair was long, ending around her hips, and was darkish lime green. She had high-heels, with a pale yellow heel, and forest green front. Her torso was covered in a neon green corset, as her trademark gauntlets were out. Like Zoisite, Ruby Zoisite's fingers were not attached to her palm, but the rest of Ruby Zoisite was fully assembled. I like Ruby Zoisite, we got along. Even if she's a Goddess of Agriculture, the Seasons and the Earth, we got along well.

Azurite followed her. "My lady Malachite, I could not convince the depressed Lady Apatite of Rivers to join your humble assembly. My deepest apologies! P-please forgive me!" He wailed, crying as a bubble of snot appeared in his nose. Before I could move, Kunzite dashed towards Azurite at impossible speeds, picking him up and hugging him. She gave him a tissue, as she comforted him.

Azurite was a short, chubby kid. He had two royal blue wings sprouting out of his back, and he always had a satchel with him. I myself was puzzled as to why he was so upset. "No matter, Azurite. Apatite will come to us in due time, when she is capable of such." I said. He paused to look at me, a small grin adorning his face.

"I summoned you all here, for a reason. Sapphire, if you would please." I said, ignoring the gasps as Sapphire walked from behind my throne. Sapphire wore her usual floor-length gown with white, rounded, puffy sleeves, a navy top, and a blue skirt. Her dress has a blue pinafore over the top. The skirt has several frilly layers in several shades of blue which resemble an open geode. She also wears her usual white elbow-length evening gloves.

"Destiny has spoken to me, and all immortals are to be plunged into a great war. You all must join with Malachite's faction in the War." Sapphire said. There was a myriad of responses, from Fluorite's enthusiastic 'Hell yeah!' to Kunzite's soft 'But, couldn't a lot of people be hurt?'. Zoisite merely shrugged, her indifference clear.

"Why must we join Malachite? I would still join, but I'm curious." Questioned Ruby Zoisite, to my surprise.

"The Olympians will disregard you, for you are but a minor goddess to them." Sapphire said, feigning boredom. "None of them, except for I and my consort Ruby, respect you. Any of you. Malachite however also respects you."

Fluorite roared. "Those darned Olympians! My own parents, Amethyst and Rose Quartz, hate me because I am the Titaness of the Night, because I threatened their oh so dear Goddess of the Night, Moonstone in my power!" Fluorite hissed, slamming her fist down.

"They don't approve of our relationship, so we are automatically lesser deities?!" Thulite roared, while Kunzite comforted her husband.

Menolite shrugged, a very aggressive action for the normally slothful Goddess of Peace.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

The Olympians consisted of Pearl, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Hematite, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Garnet, Peridot, Sardonyx, Opal, Sugilite, Alexandrite, Tourmaline, Chrysocolla, Chrysoprase, and Malachite. Malachite was of course, banished. Sapphire and Ruby were considered Olympians, despite not being such. An Olympian Deity cannot lose that status, but can be removed from Olympus.

The Olympians were a direct contrast to the Underworld Deities. Malachite was a Goddess residing in the underworld, where the Chthonic Deities resided and or were born. There was also the Oceanic Deities, whom reside or were born from the Ocean and Seas. Deities could be Olympian as well as Cthonic or Oceanic, but that was not a common occurrence.

The Prime Deity of Olympus, Rose Quartz, was the Goddess of the Sky, Plants, Protection, Air, Wind, Healing, Medicine, Light and Heaven. In contrast, the Prime Deity of the Underworld was Hematite. Rose Quartz is known for her caring attitude, her compassion and empathy. She also loves children. She is the oldest of the Big Three.

Hematite was the Goddess of the Earth, Animals, War, Fire, Crystals, Plague, Pestilence, Darkness, Shadow, Hell and to a limited extent, Death. Hematite herself was the sister to Rose Quartz. Her power grows with every death that happens. All wicked souls go to her. She is feared for her short-temper and cruelty. She is the middle sister of the Big Three.

There was a third sister, Lapis Lazuli. She was the Goddess of the Ocean, Animals, Plants, Combat, Water, Healing, Plagues, Light, Darkness, Shadow, Balance and the Equilibrium Realm. Lapis Lazuli was indeed the most powerful of the Big Three, but she had not seized the throne, for she had vowed eternal balance between her sisters. She was renowned for her benevolence. She is the youngest of the Big Three.

Alexandrite, a Goddess of many domains, but one of them? Family. And so Alexandrite sat within the newly formed 'Temple of Sugilite', or what would be her bedroom, located in Garnet's palace, in the Ruby wing, second floor, seventh room on the left. What was she doing? Cooing over her newly hatched cousin, Sugilite. Sugilite had a large mane of untamed, wild, dark purple, plum purple really, hair. It was long enough that it dragged around and she could curl up in it, like a little ball. Her skin was an extremely pale Lavender, which Alexandrite could tell would become a much more healthy lavender. She hadn't once opened her eyes, so Alexandrite was curious. So was another newly hatchling, Sugilite's twin of sorts: Sardonyx.

Sardonyx and Sugilite were hatched within the same hour, yet had different mothers. Pearl and Amethyst respectively. Sardonyx had vermilion skin which had taken it's brilliant healthy color, and she had pale peach colored hair. Alexandrite frowned. Sugilite's skin should've taken it's healthy color by now. And her hair shouldn't be that long, so quickly. Quartz based gems only retained it for a short while before it receded.

She hummed a tune mama Sapphire and grandpa Ruby taught her. She would protect Sugilite and Sardonyx. They were her little Gemstone Deities.


End file.
